Watashi Wa Aisuru E
by akanikunimitsu
Summary: Tezuka was doing some spring cleaning at home while on vacation from his tennis. When he discovers an old journal that his wife has been hiding away all these years. A short mini-fiction of some behind the scenes "in-between" events to When Worlds Collide.
1. Discovery

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter One**

**-oOo-**

_Dear Mitsu,_

_I don't even know why I am writing this, since I know that it will never reach you. Because right now, more than that big ocean that separates us, or that great dimension whose barrier we have seemed to have crossed; right now, you are continents away from me._

_I wish there was something I could do. If only to see you again._

_So, I'm in University now, and I've been very busy with a lot of things. Pretty much things related to my career and future profession. The people around me seem to talk about love a lot. Especially the girls that I hang around with now. I hope you still remember my best friend, Leah; I live with her in the dormitory, but when we're in campus, we have separate lives. Leah, rarely talks about love, not unless she was pertaining to you and me. Unlike the other girls in my class. If only I could tell them about you, and how much I want only you to own that love that I have in my heart—do you still remember me Mitsu?_

_It's me,_

_Ami_

"Mitsu! Tadaima."

Kunimitsu shuts the journal and replaces it where he found it. "Okaeri, Ami."

**-oOo-**

**I just needed a break from my lifeless life so I read back on When Words Collide my self confessed favourite fiction and ended up with this short "chapter" sort of behind the scene mini fiction of in between events that took place when Tezuka was in Germany and they had an argument prior to being separated.**


	2. Music

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter Two**

**-oOo-**

_Dear Mitsu,_

_I heard a song today, and it reminded me of you; because it told the story of two different worlds colliding to find love—_

_I wish I could write a song for you, and send it to some random recording studio somewhere; so that you would hear it, and know that it is my song, and it is for you. So that you will always feel how much I love you—and how much I miss you now that we are more than worlds apart._

_I have to turn off the music player now, or maybe I should just wear a headset because Leah is getting irritated with the repeated playing of the song that reminds me of you._

_I wonder Mitsu, do you sing well? I hope one day I can hear your voice singing for me._

_You are my song Mitsu. And I'll sing your melody until the day I die._

_Ami._

Kunimitsu began to hum an unfamiliar tune that just suddenly came to his mind. Before he knew it he was singing an unfamiliar song.

"Mitsu. Were you talking to me?"

"Iie, I was—just singing."

"Singing?"

"Hmn." Then he walks outside to hide the silly smirk on his face from his wife.

**-oOo-**


	3. Starlight

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter Three**

**-oOo-**

_Dear Mitsu,_

_I saw Timothy at the library today. Do you still remember Timothy? My Classmate from high school. The one that you once got jealous of because he was coming over to my place on your birthday; but he ended up not coming at all and we celebrated your birthday together. We're you happy on your birthday Mitsu? I wish that every birthday that you have be a happy one, even when I don't even know where you are._

_Where are you Mitsu? Are you home in Japan? Did you really go to Germany?_

_Wherever you are Mitsu, know that I will always love you, and no matter if the people around me say that you are an imaginary boyfriend. I will never replace you with any one. You're the only one for me._

_What a clear sky we have tonight Mitsu, I can see the stars shining brightly outside my dorm room window. The stars remind me of your eyes Mitsu, and every time I remember your eyes, it seems like the stars shine brighter. Like you add vibrance to the twinkling skies of the night._

_Are you famous now Mitsu? Will I always be looking up at you from a distance like the stars in heaven tonight?_

_Your earth bound on-looker,_

_Ami_

"Mitsu, daijabu desu ka?" she asked noticing the very quiet man eating his dinner that night.

"Hmn."

"Aa." She returns to eating quietly.

"Ne, Ami, let's go out after dinner."

"E? Where are we going?"

"Just outside."

"Iiyo."

That night he held her hand and led her to their porch, it was a clear sky that night, and the stars were shining brightly. He held her tightly in an embrace before giving her a peck on the cheek. "Ami, isn't the stars beautiful?"

"Aa."

And he held her tightly under the stars until she fell asleep in his arms.

**-oOo-**


	4. Waiting

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter Four**

**-oOo-**

_Dear Mitsu,_

_Ohayou! We don't have classes today, it's some sort of national holiday. But since it land on a midweek, I still won't be going home today. So I'll probably stay in the dorm, maybe read a good book or something. I wonder what you're doing right now. If you were in Japan, you're probably in school already. But, if you're in Germany, you're probably still asleep._

_Isn't it funny Mitsu, how even time can separate two people. Distance is quite understandable, but somehow, even time seem to go against us. Because by the time you wake up, I'd probably be half-way through my day. By the time I'm ready to go to sleep, you'd probably still be in tennis practice._

_I'm still waiting for you Mitsu. Waiting for you to find me. I'll be right here waiting. Even if you find someone new, I'll just sit here waiting for you—_

_Ami_

"Mitsu, I'll be going to the rehab today, Sanada-kun has an appointment for training today."

"Aa."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Iie, I'll just stay home for today, clean up a little." He kisses his wife.

"You've been doing a lot of cleaning lately."

"I just want to help you out in the house while I'm on vacation from tennis."

He stood outside their door as his wife drove off to go to work that morning, knowing exactly how to make his wife smile when she gets home.

At dawn, he stood outside their door, waiting.

"Mitsu, what are you doing standing there?"

"Waiting for you."

"You could have just waited for me inside the house."

"I'm fine right here."

"But, you'll get tired standing there."

"It's fine."

"Mitsu?"

"When you left this morning, I was standing right here."

"Hai."

"I wanted to still be standing right here when you get home."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to know, no matter where you go, no matter how far or how long you're gone. I will always be right here, waiting for you."

"Mitsu—."

**-oOo-**


	5. Trust

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter Five**

**-oOo-**

"Mitsu's been acting a bit weird the past four days." Ami commented as she sat herself across from Oishi in his clinic.

"Gomen?" Oishi responded, being caught off guard.

"Your best friend has been acting weird the past four days." Ami repeated.

"Weird?" Oishi chuckled a bit, "I think we've already established the fact that Tezuka is weird. As a matter of fact, he's near normal compared to Fuji and myself."

"Shuichiro-kun!" Ami whined.

Oishi stopped for a moment and stared at his best friend's wife sitting across him. "Ami-chan, what exactly has Tezuka been doing that would make you say he's acting weird?"

"Well, last Monday, when I got home from work, he was doing some spring cleaning in our house—."

"That's not weird actually; Tezuka is a really tidy person." Oishi interrupted.

"He's been my husband for four years, and my boyfriend for more than that, I think I would know that he is a very tidy person Oishi." Ami sarcastically replied.

"Gomen." Oishi replied scratching his head.

"It's not the fact that he was cleaning when I go home. It was more that he was sweating beads that I found weird. I mean, if you were cleaning, wouldn't you be all sweaty all over?" Ami explained.

"Sweating beads huh?" Oishi began to think.

"Then on Tuesday, while I was cooking dinner he suddenly came into the kitchen. I thought he was talking to me, so when I asked he replied that he was just singing." Ami continued.

"Singing?" Oishi straightened from his chair also surprised by what he had just heard.

A knock on the door.

"Oishi-sensei, Fuji-san in here, I told him you were still speaking with someone, but he insist that you know that he is coming." His secretary announced.

"As, Syuusuke-kun is here now." Ami said with a smile.

"Aa, please send him in." Oishi replied to his secretary.

"Konnichiwa!" Fuji greeted as he stepped into Oishi's office.

"Konnichiwa Syuusuke-kun!" Ami greeted back.

"Yo!" Oishi greeted back, before realizing something, "Chotto matte! Why are we meeting in my office?" Oishi asked.

"Doctor's appointment," Ami and Fuji replied spontaneously.

"Fuji, this was your idea wasn't it?" Oishi glared at Fuji.

Fuji chuckled, "Ma, ma, Oishi."

"Didn't you think that Tezuka would worry is Ami told him she had a doctor's appointment today?" Oishi asked the tensai player.

"Well, Tezuka isn't here, if he was that worried, don't you think he would have come with Ami?" Fuji asked back.

"Ano, guys, I told him I had an appointment with the doctor, and he thought I was referring to the Rehab Doctor in the sports clinic." Ami explained.

"I am going to kill him." Fuji stated with a very scary look in his face, not believing how dense his friend was for concluding such.

"I did have a smile on my face when I said it, so maybe that's why he assumed such." Ami defended his husband.

"Ma, ma, let's not discuss whatever silly excuse was given. Fuji, Ami says Tezuka's been acting weird." Oishi pacified.

"E?" Fuji reacted.

"He was singing." Oishi continued.

"E!" Fuji's eyes shot open.

"Weird right? I mean, I know my husband may not be a very expressive person, but I love him just the same, so when he was singing, I just found it weird." Ami furthered.

Fuji and Oishi rather shivered just imagining their former buchou—singing.

"Then on Wednesday, while we were eating dinner, he said 'let's go out', and I was surprised, I was thinking if you wanted to go out then maybe we should have just eaten out. I thought he didn't like what I cooked for dinner, but we just stood outside the house on the porch and went star gazing." Ami continued.

"Star gazing?" Fuji confirmed.

"Hai."

"Star gazing?" Oishi second.

"Hai Shuichiro-kun star gazing. Moreover, he was holding me pretty tightly. We were star gazing so long I fell asleep." Ami furthered.

"How long were you star gazing that you fell asleep?" Fuji reacted.

"A couple of hours I suppose."

"Tezuka stood there staring at the stars for several hours?" Oishi confirmed.

"Hai, until I fell asleep."

"He was idle for several hours just looking at the stars?" Oishi asked again.

"Pretty much."

Oishi and Fuji glances at each other.

"Will the two of you stop doing that; it makes me even more nervous." Ami whined.

"Gomen, it's just that what you're saying is surprising even us." Oishi apologized.

"And what did he do yesterday?" Fuji asked.

"Yesterday, he sent me off to work, he stood outside our door." Ami replied.

Fuji stared at the girl waiting for her next sentence.

"I would comments, that normally Tezuka would have driven you to work, demo, I want to know what weird thing he did next." Oishi commented.

"When I got back home last night, he was still standing outside our door, exactly where I left him." Ami continued.

"What did he do stand there all day long?" Fuji reacted.

"I was at work Syuusuke-kun, how should I know?" Ami replied.

"Is he going through a phase?" Oishi asked.

"Guys, if I knew, I wouldn't be asking your opinion about this." Ami commented.

"Is he sick with some terminal illness or something?" Fuji commented.

"What?" Ami reacted half scared to death

"Fuji!" Oishi reprimanded.

"I'm sure he's perfectly fine Ami." Fuji reassured his former buchou's wife.

"Why don't we just wait a while and try to see what Tezuka is up to, maybe he's just going through a phase." Oishi tried to pacify the tension so unwillingly created by Fuji previous comment.

"Maybe he wants a baby." Fuji again commented, because for some reason the connection between Fuji's brain and mouth was malfunctioning at that moment.

"What?" Ami again reacted, not that that she didn't want Tezuka's babies, because she did willingly marry him and all that, it's just that they haven't really talked about children for the past four years.

"Ah, maybe, he's just adjusting to the sudden change of phase, since he is used to being so active and then suddenly he takes a rest from all the tennis." Oishi again tries to patch up Fuji's comment.

"Speaking of, Mitsu's calling, excuse for a while guys." Ami receives her husband's phone call.

"Terminal sickness?" Oishi faces Fuji.

"What?" Fuji asks.

"Maybe he wants a baby?" Oishi continues.

"It was just an opinion." Fuji reasoned.

"She's freaking out. You and I both know, that Tezuka is not a sweetie, lovey-dovey, sugar and spice all out express yourself person. Fuji, Tezuka is acting weird." Oishi whispers.

"What, you think he had an affair and is trying to make up for it?" Fuji again commented.

"Fuji!" Oishi covers the tensai's mouth, "Are the synapses that connect your brain to your mouth disconnected today?" Oishi asks.

"What in the world are synapses?" Fuji asks back.

"You know, Tezuka would never do that. Remember Adelheid? She's not all that bad, I mean, we've both seen her pictures and she's a pretty good-looking lady, and Tezuka didn't even bother to give her a second look. That's how much he loves Ami. He would never cheat on her." Oishi defended.

"I know that, I'm just throwing in some opinions." Fuji answered.

"Fuji, are you with us right now, or is your mind someplace else?" Oishi asked.

"Ano, Syuusuke-kun, Suichiro-kun, Mitsu asks if I could come home now. I guess I'll be going on ahead. Thank you so much for listening to my ranting about my husband." Ami smiled sweetly at the two.

"We'll walk you to your car." Oishi offered.

"Ami-chan." Fuji called the girl.

"Hai?"

"You don't have to worry about anything." Fuji opened his eyes to show his cerulean blues. "Tezuka, love you very much, he would never do anything to hurt you, whet ever it is that you find troublesome about the way he acts right now, I'm sure, he has a very special reason, that he will tell you, in time." Fuji assured the girl.

Ami smiled and hugged Fuji and Oishi, because they have always been two very special people to her. "I think I can walk to the car from here guys, arigato for listening."

"Konnichiwa." Kunimitsu greeted his wife as she stepped out to the hospital parking lot, before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Konnichiwa." Ami greeted back.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Kunimitsu asked as he grabbed his wife's hands as they walked to the car.

"It was well." Ami replied softly.

"How are Fuji and Oishi?" Kunimitsu asked next.

Ami stopped in her steps and stared at her husband, how he could have known was a complete mystery to her.

"Koishiteru." Kunimitsu kissed his wife on her forehead, "I trust you, that's why I didn't ask."

Ami smiled before giving her husband a tight embrace just as they were about to get in the car. "Koishiteru Mitsu." She whispered.

When they got home, she was surprised by a dozen, dozen blue roses lovingly placed all over their house.

"Mitsu?" she asked in surprise, "What's the occasion?" she was pretty sure their anniversary was far from coming soon, and it wasn't her birthday.

"I don't need an occasion to give you flowers, do I?" Kunimitsu replied before heading up to their bedroom, leaving the baffled girl staring at the dozens of blue roses all over.

**-oOo-**


	6. Reply

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter Six**

-oOo-

Kunimitsu ran towards the right side of the court and hit the ball hard back to Sanada on the other side of the court. His break from tennis was over, and he was back to training.

Ami watched in the sidelines as her husband went all out in the practice match against a former rival, now teammate, since they both have the same sponsor in the professional scene. She smiles and remembers the past week, and how unusually sweet her husband was. It was weird in a way, but it was fun, having him act that way, something that you don't get to see on a regular basis, since it is Tezuka Kunimitsu that we were talking about.

"Mitsu, I'll go home ahead of you today, iiyo? So I can cook dinner." Ami asked permission from her husband as he walked over after finishing the set with Sanada.

"Aa. Iiyo. But be careful driving home." Kunimitsu reminded his wife.

"Hmn. How are you going to get home then?" she asked.

"I'll take him home." Sanada replies in his behalf.

"Sanada will give me a ride home." Kunimitsu affirmed.

"Iiyo, arigato Sanada-san." Ami smiled at the raven-haired tennis player.

"I'll see you at home then." Kunimitsu kissed his wife goodbye before returning to the court.

"Mata ne."

Ami went straight to the kitchen when she got home; she was cooking something native to her country, one of the rare dishes that Kunimitsu likes, since he was a very traditional Japanese man. She cut away with the vegetables, the chicken and the seasonings. After finishing in the kitchen, she went straight to their room to take a shower.

She noticed how they both forgot to fix the bed that morning and started straightening up before hitting the shower. When a familiar object caught her eye.

"Are, I almost forgot about this." She said picking up a small journal that was tightly arranged with other books arranged on Kunimitsu's favourite bookshelf. She started flipping through the pages and starts to smile. "I hope Mitsu didn't see these cheesy letters that I wrote to him years back."

Just as she was flipping through the pages, she reached a few empty pages near the end of the journal, "Hmn, seems I stopped writing sometime here, must the time when I was pre-occupied with internship." She continued to flip through the empty pages of the journal, until she reached a page with something written on it.

_Dear Ami,_

_Do you remember when we first met? You always said I was your best friend. And for the longest time I was struggling about my feelings for you. It was the first time I felt that way about any one, so I was so unsure of what exactly it was that I felt. All I know was that ever since I met you that faithful spring night, my life was happier._

_Do you remember how I use to rush to finish dinner, just so I can get to my room each night; okaa-san and otou-san always wondered why I was always in a hurry to get to my room._

_Do you remember the sakura petals that I gave you? That was the first time I gave you flowers. Well, technically gave you flowers. And now, all my life, I want to spend with you, watching the sakura bloom each spring._

_Do you remember our first conversations? How we struggled to find a common ground to talk about. Since you've given up on sports a long time ago, and I was not a very artistic person at that. I'm glad we did find a common ground, and I'm glad that I grew in love with you, as much as I am blessed that you have come to love me as well._

_I remember how you confessed on my birthday, but I pretended to be asleep. I remember how embarrassed you were when I tried to talk about it. I was a coward back then, I really should have confessed first._

_You know what Ami. My greatest blessing in my life, will always be you._

_Aishitemasu,_

_Kunimitsu_

"Tadaima." Kunimitsu called out as he entered the front door.

Ami quickly closes the journal and puts it back on the bookshelf and rushes to the shower.

"Ami?" Kunimitsu calls out as he enters their bedroom, and hears the shower was running so instead goes back down and turns on the news.

They both were silent that night. Silently they shared dinner. Silently they washed up after. Silently they went to bed to sleep.

Ami felt warm hands brushing through her hair, waking her from her sleep. When she opened her eyes she saw her husband lying on his side, with his head resting on his hand, he was staring at her as she slept. "Mitsu?"

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." He whispered. "I love you." He said in English, something he rarely does, because he usually says it in Nihongo.

Ami slowly closed her eyes not really knowing if what she saw was a dream, or was it for real. Only knowing, that her husband was not acting weird at all. He was just showing her a part of him that only she knows.

**-oOo-**


	7. Smile

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter Seven**

**-oOo-**

Ami was holding a cup of tea she stared at her husband from across the dining table at dinner.

"Dou shita Ami?" Kunimitsu noticing his wife staring.

"Nothing much." Ami replied with a smile before placing the teacup back on the table.

Kunimitsu glances over and examines his wife's face.

"Why do you always have that serious expression on your face?" Ami finally spoke up.

Kunimitsu's brows rose. His wife never complained about his facial expression before. He clears his throat before speaking, "What do you mean?"

"Your smile is so precious Mitsu." Ami rose from where she was seated and walked over and gave her husband peck on the forehead. "That's one of the things I love about you." Then walks away.

Kunimitsu follows his wife with his eyes, not fully understanding what had just happened.

Meanwhile on the other room, Ami leans on the wall smiling remembering what she had read on the journal, that she secretly hid in her bag, taking it to work while her husband was busy with tennis practice that day.

_Dear Ami,_

_Do you remember back then, when we saw each other through a mirror? I couldn't wait for the clock to strike seven, because I knew I would see your smiling face in the mirror. The whole day, I didn't know where you were, or what you were doing, but I know that somewhere in the vast universe, you were living, and I had full trust that no matter where you were, or what you were doing, you would always come back home, and I would see you through the mirror._

_I remember back then, how I wanted to be able to fetch you from school. Walk with you home like any normal boyfriend would. How I would even hook the stars in my hand just for you. And now, I wake up every day beside you, and I go to bed with your face being that last that I see._

_I want to grow old with you. I'll court you every single day. Sing you love songs if you ask me to._

_Ami, the smile on my face, no matter how rare it is, belongs only to you._

_I will love you until eternity,_

_Kunimitsu_

-oOo-


	8. Germany

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter Eight**

**-oOo-**

"You want to do what?" Kunimitsu asked his wife as they were driving home from the supermarket.

"Go to Germany." Ami repeated what she was saying earlier.

"Why?" Kunimitsu had a frown on his face. Because despite many good memories of his professional career, there were a lot of painful memories in Germany that he didn't want to relieve.

"I just want to." Ami replied, "But if you don't want to, then—." Ami continued turning her head away from her husband to look out the window.

Silence ensued between them.

They rarely argue. What more, when they do, there was mostly silence. Until one of them walks over and give the other a warm embrace, then they talk it over.

Kunimitsu turned to park in their garage. He gets off the car and takes the grocery bags from the back seat.

Ami on the other hand walks on ahead to open the door.

Kunimitsu passes her with the grocery bags towards the kitchen.

Ami locks the door behind her husband.

Quietly they unpacked the groceries and carefully stack them on the shelves and the refrigerator.

Ami sighs then brushes her pants from all the dust of the boxes of grocery items before heading up the stairs.

Kunimitsu follows her with his eyes before giving off a sigh. He seats on the kitchen counter thinking how he would start talking with his wife, knowing she was hurt with his reaction. He dials a familiar number, "Moshi-moshi, Oishi, Tezuka desu. I did something stupid—."

Ami sits on their bed and looks out the window, she wipes a tear that was rolling down her cheek and takes out the journal from her bag, opening it to the page which started this petty quarrel between them.

_Dear Ami,_

_I've read every single entry you have in this journal, and it pains me to realize how much I have hurt you in the past. I wish we never had to be separated like that._

_When I was in Germany, I saw you in every turn that I took. When I was in school, every brown haired girl in glasses I walked pass the hallway made me wish all the more that we went to the same school. Each time a played in the school tennis court, I would look at the bleachers wishing you were standing there cheering for me; and it irritates me each time I see Adelheid there instead of you. When I walk down any German street with my hands cold from the weather, I always wish I was walking down that street holding your hands._

_Because Ami, no matter if we have no communication. I always believed in you, and your love for me. And I am thankful, that even though it took years before I finally found you again. You loved me still, for all those years._

_When I get the chance, I'll do it all over again; only this time, you'll be beside me, every step of the way._

_Kunimitsu._

Ami sighs and closes the journal and puts it back in her bag. "I guess he forgot." She utters before hanging the bag in the closet. She opens the door to the balcony and looks up the sky appreciating how blue it was.

Kunimitsu slowly entered their bedroom checking to see if his wife has calmed down.

Ami closed her eyes and breathe in the fresh air letting all her emotions go in the wind. She didn't like having hurt feelings toward her husband, it was not a fun thing to have in your heart.

Kunimitsu quietly walked behind his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face on her hair. "Gomen." He whispered.

Ami kept her eyes closed not saying a word.

"Hontou gomen." Kunimitsu whispered.

Ami whipped the tear rolling down her cheeks and touched her husband's hands, "It's okay Mitsu."

"Iie, it's not. Because I didn't even listen to your reason before reacting. So it's not okay." Kunimitsu insisted.

"If you don't want to go back there, it's okay. Germany must be such a lonely place for you." Ami continued.

Kunimitsu shook his head, still burying his face on his wife's hair.

"You probably don't want to relieve the memories you had in Germany." Ami tilted her head to the left so that her husband's face landed on her right shoulder.

"No place on this earth is lonely, as long as I am with you Ami." Kunimitsu uttered.

Ami could feel her husband's tears washing her shoulder. She turns and wraps her hand around her husband's waist, burying her face on his sturdy chest. "We don't need to go to Germany."

Kunimitsu tightened his embrace, "We can if you really want to."

Ami shook her head, "I'm fine right here, right here in your arms is all I need to be."

Kunimitsu smiled from what his wife said, "I'm fine anywhere in the world. As long as I'm with you Ami."

-oOo-


	9. Clingy

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter Nine**

**-oOo-**

Ami has been smiling the whole night, and frankly speaking, her facial muscles would love to have a rest. But there was more mingling around that needs to be done. After all her husband is a famous tennis player, and it a benefit for disabled children that they were attending. Usually, she would be hanging around the other Seigaku member's wives during social events like this, but for some strange reason, tonight, Kunimitsu wouldn't let go of her hand. He kept dragging her around everywhere he went, being forced to socialize with whomever her husband was speaking to; she found it sweet that her husband was being clingy that night, but it was strange.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you mind if I borrow your wife for a while?" Fuji asked his former buchou, noticing the uneasy look on Ami's face being dragged around the way that she was by her husband.

Kunimitsu stared at the tensai player, examining the shorter tennis player's motives for asking such.

"It's been a while since I last danced with her." Fuji said with a smile.

"Iiyo." Kunimitsu unwillingly let go of his wife's hand and handed her over to Fuji.

"Arigato." Fuji replied grabbing Ami's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Kunimitsu wouldn't take his eyes off his wife and the tensai player, not that he didn't trust Fuji, he was one of his closest friend after all, it's just, he couldn't explain it, he didn't want to separate from his wife tonight.

"He's unusually clingy tonight." Fuji commented with a smile trying his best not to alert Kunimitsu on what he and Ami was talking about.

"I know right." Ami responded, also flashing a smile so it won't be obvious to his husband.

"I think I have an idea, demo, I'm not sure." Fuji commented.

"E?"

"You see that girl in the backless blue gown over there, the one with her hair in a bun and overly done make-up?" Fuji casually pointing his head to the girl in the cocktail table.

"Hmn. She's a pro-tennis player too right?" Ami confirmed.

"Rumour has it, she's into Kunimitsu." Fuji stated.

"E?" Ami asked surprised, obviously the rumour hasn't reached her yet.

"Any chance she gets to get near your husband, she'll take it." Fuji continued.

"Syuusuke-kun—." Ami began but was cut off by her husband cutting in.

"Can I have my wife back now?" Kunimitsu asked the tensai player.

Fuji smiled, "Sure." Fuji handing Ami over to Kunimitsu. "Arigato for the dance Ami-chan." Fuji thanked the girl before heading off to join the rest of the Seigaku regulars in a nearby table.

"What did Fuji tell you?" Kunimitsu inquired as he danced with his wife.

"Iie betsuni."

"You do know, you're a very bad liar, don't you Ami?" Kunimitsu lowered his gaze.

"Just something about some girl eyeing you." Ami shrugged her shoulder.

"And you believe him?"

"Why not, you're a good looking man. A professional tennis player who has won several championship locally and abroad; you're smart, responsible and has a very manly aura; I mean who wouldn't fall for you?" Ami elaborated.

"You're not jealous?" Kunimitsu asked, from the tone of his voice, he wanted so much to hear her say she was.

"I would say I'm not, demo, I would be stupid to say a lie as such. The price I have to pay for marrying the infamous Tezuka Kunimitsu." Ami said with a smile.

"But you do know that my eyes only see you, and my heart belongs to only you." Kunimitsu assured his wife.

"Arigato Mitsu. Demo, I trust you enough, because I feel your love. And I assure you that I am yours alone." Ami assure her husband back.

Kunimitsu pulled Ami closer. So close that the crowd couldn't help but look at them.

"Mitsu—." Ami said in surprise. Kunimitsu was the shy type, he was sweet and really caring when they were alone, but in public, he wasn't one for public display of affection. That's why this move from her husband surprised even her.

"Let them look, you're my wife after all." Kunimitsu stated holding Ami tighter, swinging her in time with the music.

Oishi couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"What are you smiling for?" Fuji spoke up stooping over behind Oishi, surprising the Seigaku mother hen.

"Sheesh! Fuji, Do you intend to give me a heart attack?" Oishi complained holding his chest in surprise.

Fuji giggled and grabbed Oishi's wife's hand. "Go dance with Sayuri." Fuji pushed his former fukubuchou onto the dance floor.

Sayuri giggled, as her husband was being forced by the tensai player to dance with her, she very well knew that Oishi Shuichiro was not the best dancer in the world.

"Daijabou Shui-kun, I know dancing isn't your thing." Sayuri commented.

Oishi stared at his wife, then smiled, "Tonight, maybe it is." Oishi took his wife's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Are, is this going to be a dance-a-thon?" Kawamura commented grabbing his wife's hand and also dragging her to the dance floor.

The rest of the Seigaku regulars, who either didn't a have a girlfriend, or lost their girlfriend looked on as the three happy couple were dancing in the dance floor.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, where's your girlfriend?" Echizen asked.

"Probably on duty at the hospital." Fuji replied looking at his watch.

"Didn't you know Echizen? Hatsu left for America to work there as a nurse." Inui updated the prince of tennis of the latest news about Fuji's relationship.

"Hmn. Where in America?" Echizen asked, after all he did live in New York.

"California, I think." Fuji replied.

"You think?" Kikumaru commented.

"The last time I talked with her, it was California, I'm not sure if she got transferred." Fuji replied.

"Well atleast you still get to talk with her." Inui assured the tensai.

"Aa." Fuji replied not letting anyone notice an aura of uncertainty in his voice. After all no one knew he and Hatsu were having problems.

"Don't you think Tezuka-buchou is being a little too clingy to his wife tonight? I mean, he doesn't usually drag her around like that, most of the time, Ami-senpai hangs around Sayuri-san and Youko-san, demo today, she hasn't left Tezuka-buchou's side." Momoshiro state his observation.

"Well, Tezuka-buchou hasn't exactly given her the chance to leave his side either." Kaidoh commented.

"Must be because of Kamakari-san's presence." Inui commented, looking towards the direction of the girl in a bun wearing a blur backless gown.

"Aa, I hear she's eyeing Tezuka." Fuji confirmed.

"Like Tezuka-buchou would even look her way." Momoshiro commented proudly.

"Well, it's really hard not too, I mean look at her." Inui commented, pointing out how gorgeous the girl was.

"Demo, we all know, Tezuka-buchou prefers simple beauty, like Ami-senpai. Rarely wears make-up, dresses up in simple clothes, and a very supportive and loving wife at that." Kaidoh defended.

"Hmn. Tezuka-buchou really loves her, doesn't he?" Echizen commented as he watched the lovely couple dancing around the ball room.

"Aa. Tezuka's found his match. I don't think he'll ever let go of her, let alone replace her with any one on this planet." Fuji proudly replied.

"Same goes for Oishi-senpai and Kawamura-senpai." Kaidoh added.

Silence filled the Seigaku table. Honestly they envied the three, all six of them envied the three who found they're one true love.

"Let's go home shall we?" Tezuka asked his wife.

"Hmn." Ami nodded.

Tezuka held her hand and led her out of the ball room to take her home, because that was they're most special place, away from all the rest of the world; in a world of they're own.

The black journal sat quietly in the book shelf, Ami had placed it back having found no need for it now. Especially now that she and her husband has somehow found a sweeter life together.

-oOo-

**If you're confused about some part, please don't be. Sayuri is Oishi's wife from the fic Something I'll Never Know, while Youko is Kawamura's. Hatsu was Fuji fiancé from the same fic, yes the one that betrayed Fuji. At this point Inui hasn't yet proposed, Echizen hasn't realized he loved Sakuno, Kaidoh was still pretty much moving on from his own heart break about Aiko marrying Choutarou, Eiji is still mourning the death of his own love interest and Momoshiro hasn't yet admitted he had a girlfriend who was a special child. Oh, this fic isn't over yet, and that little black journal has yet another role to play so please do read on.**


	10. Last Message

**私は愛する人****へ****: Chapter Ten**

**-oOo-**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright alone in the house?" Kunimitsu asked his wife who was feeling a little sick that morning.

"Hai, daijabou." Ami replied, forcing a smile on her lips to assure her husband.

"I can forfeit the game you know?" Kunimitsu told his wife.

"Forfeit and I kick your behinds." Ami threatened.

Kunimitsu was surprised, Ami never talked to him that way before.

"Gomen. Ike, I'll be fine. I'll call you if there is a problem." Ami caressed her husband's face.

"Are you sure?" Kunimitsu still uncomfortable leaving his wife behind when she was not feeling well.

"Look here, I'll have Sayuri take me to the hospital for check-up just to keep you at ease, iiyo?" Ami bargained.

"I'm calling Oishi." Tezuka dialled his best friend's number. One of the perks of having a doctor for a best friend. "Moshi-moshi, Oishi, Tezuka desu. Hai, I need to ask a favour of you."

"What is it Tezuka?" Oishi asked from the other end of the line.

"I have a game today, and well, Ami's not feeling well. Would you mind if—." Tezuka was about to ask before being cut off by Oishi.

"No problem, Sayuri and I will pick her up and have her checked. You go win your game." Oishi said enthusiastically.

"Arigato Oishi." Tezuka replied before hanging up.

"See, you have nothing to worry about, I'll wait for Sayuri-kun and Shuichiro-kun to come pick me up. Concentrate on your game. Gomen if I can't be there." Ami kissed her husband on the cheek before pushing him out of the house.

"Call me, and tell me what the results of the examination are, not a minute too late, iiyo?" Kunimitsu told his wife, kissing her on the lips before getting in his car.

"I will. Bye-bye, mata ne." Ami waved as her husband drove off to go to his game.

Ami felt her stomach churning, and quickly ran to the toilet just in time to puke. Thinking she probably has the flu, she wiped her mouth and walk up stairs to take a bath before Sayuri and Oishi came to pick her up.

"So, I'll just be in my office if you need anything Ami-chan. Sayuri will be staying with you while we wait for your lab results." Oishi told his bestfriend's wife.

"Iiyo, arigato Shuichiro-kun." Ami gratefully thanked the former fukubuchou.

"Ikou Ami?" Sayuri asked as she led her to the waiting area of the hospital.

"Hmn." She nodded.

Kunimitsu kept hitting and hitting and hitting, before he knew it, the game was over. But obviously he couldn't leave yet, not until everyone in their team had finished their respective games.

"You look worried." Sanada commented nothing the look on Kunimitsu's face.

"My wife's a bit sick today." Kunimitsu admitted.

"And you're fine being here?" Sanda asked again.

"She wouldn't let me forfeit the game." Kunimitsu reasoned.

"Typical of your wife; she's very supportive of your career." Sanada commented again.

"Aa. I'm very blessed to have her." Kunimitsu proudly replied.

"Daijabou, she'll be just fine." Sanada patted Kunimitsu on the shoulder before stepping out to the court, since he was next to play.

"Aa." Kunimitsu hopefully replied, yet at the back of his mind he was worried.

Ami sat outside the doctor's office silent and staring at thin air, she got the results of her laboratory back and she was blank at the moment.

"Daijabou desu ka Ami-chan?" Sayuri asked.

"Aa, hai. Daijabou desu." Ami replied with a smile.

"Do you want to call Kunimitsu-kun?" Sayuri asked.

"Iie, I'll—I'll tell him personally tonight when he gets home." Ami assured the girl.

"Are you sure?" Sayuri confirmed.

"Hai. Sayuri-kun, arigato." Ami hugged the girl, since she came to Japan, her communication with her best friend Leah was as little as a couple of times in a month. And Sayuri has been sort of her best friend.

"Just tell me if you need anything more, iiyo?" Sayuri comforted the girl.

"Hai."

"I'll tell Shui-kun that I'll take you home now." Sayuri held Ami's hand as they head off to her husband's clinic.

"Ami-chan, I heard from Isha-sensei-." Oishi greeted the girl.

"Hmn. I'll explain it to Mitsu when he gets home tonight." Ami cut off Oishi before he could say anything more.

"I'll take her home so she can rest Shui-kun." Sayuri told her husband.

"Hmn. Rest well Ami-chan, just call us if you need anything more." Oishi reminded the girl.

The ride home seemed so long, Ami kept quiet the rest of the way, her face serenely staring out the window.

"Hai, are you going to be alright by yourself Ami-chan? Do you want me to keep you company until Kunimitsu-kun gets home?" Sayuri asked.

"Hmn. Daijabou desu Sayuri-kun. You have a lot more things to do, and I've already taken much of your time. Arigato for everything." Ami reassured the girl.

Ami waved Sayuri goodbye as the other girl pulled out of their yard giving off a hopeful sigh.

"You could at least pretend that you're excited about this." Sanada whispered noticing the irritated look on Kunimitsu's face.

"I can't be excited about something like this, when I don't even know how my wife is doing." Kunimitsu replied.

"Then call her." Sanada reasoned out.

"I've been trying to call her, but her cellphone is turned off, and no one's answering the phone at home." Kunimitsu replied.

"Sa, then you should probably leave." Sanada replied, trying to hide the worried tone of his voice.

"I should. Coach, can I talk to you a minute." Kunimitsu called out to their trainer.

There were no lights on in their home when Kunimitsu got home, making him panic some more. He rushed to get inside their home and frantically search for his wife, when he found her sleeping soundly in their bed. Kunimitsu gave off a relieved sigh thinking, his wife must have been really sick to fall asleep and not even call him or leave a light on in their home.

Kunimitsu set his tennis bag in a corner before walking over to lie beside his wife gently brushing his fingers through her brown hair. He was glad that she was somewhat okay, although he was still unsure what his wife's illness is, the fact that she was resting was assurance enough at the moment. He gently pulls the pillow that his wife was hugging so that he could cradle her in a tight embrace, when a black journal fell off from under the pillow. Kunimitsu quickly picked up the journal and browse through the pages, he had a smirk on his face thinking, his wife must have read all the silly noted he drabbled on the journal in response to all her old drabbles, until he reached the final page of the journal.

Kunimitsu blinked a couple of times before finally realizing what was written on that last page. He lean over to his wife and gives her a kiss on the forehead careful not to wake her up, when his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi." He quietly answered the call.

"Tezuka, Oishi desu, are you home now?" the worried mother hen asked from the other end of the line.

"Hai."

"Have you talked with Ami yet?" Oishi pressed.

"Hmn."

"I'm glad." Oishi gave off a sigh.

"She's sleeping now." Kunimitsu explained.

"Omedetou Tezuka." Oishi greeted with a proud voice.

"Arigato Oishi."

Kunimitsu ended the call and lies beside his wife, pulling her in a tight embrace until he too fell asleep. "Koishiteru Ami." He gently whispers in her ears just as he was fading away into dreamland.

While somewhere in the last page of a black journal written by a woman once separated from the one she loved, were written the words—

_Mitsu,_

_I love you._

_We're going to have a baby._

_All my love,_

_Ami_

-oOo-

**Watashi Wa Aisuru E – "To the one I love"**

**Hope everyone liked my mini fiction about my favourite love team – Mitsu and Ami – Thank you for spending time to read this.**


End file.
